


Memories and Musings

by LadyNovembertina



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNovembertina/pseuds/LadyNovembertina
Summary: Rose's musings on her secrets finally being revealed and her thoughts as she finally reunites with Jack and all the other passengers.





	Memories and Musings

Later that night, when she finally rests underneath the covers, Rose feels that she is finally free of the truth. Someone finally knows of Jack, understands what he meant to her, and how her life changed because of him.

Knowing that now she currently is right above Titanic and all the events that occurred 84 years ago causes Rose to feel strangely at peace. She was proud that she had made each day of her life count, just as Jack had planned to do. All her memories are displayed on the nightstand in the form of numerous cluttered photographs on the nightstand besides her, what a stranger would call an old woman's foolishness, but she knew that if Jack could see them, he would understand that she had done her best to repay him.

It has been so many years, and the only thing missing in all the photographs is Jack.

There is the Santa Monica pier, where she and Jack had originally planned to ride its rollercoaster.

The ice fishing at Lake Wissota memory, where she had visited and felt even more conspicuously lonely.

So many pictures, but tragically no picture of Jack.

After all these years, maybe she would finally be able to see all the victims' images again, being so close to the wreck, in so different circumstances, she muses as she drifts off.

* * *

 Rose knows that she is underwater, but she doesn't feel a thing, nor is it hard to breathe. She's strangely floating, heading towards an unknown destination. The water is dark, with only a few streaks of light, but when she nears a wreck, Rose strangely knows that she is back where she belongs. As she enters the wreck, with its desolate, overgrown hallways, the light intensifies, until Titanic is back to her original splendor, thick carpets in the hallways and freshly painted walls with light shining through the unbroken windows. As she walks through the first class section of the ship, Rose can feels her wrinkles fading away, until she knows that she is looks the age where everything had started.

Her feet trace the path to the Grand Staircase, where she used to loathe for its overly lavish dinners. Now, she expects something, where her dream seems to be taking her.

* * *

 The Grand Staircase is crowded with people she hasn't seen in 84 years. There is Mr. Guggenheim, who she would later learn died a hero with courage facing the inevitable, Trudy, her maid who could have even been considered her friend, Fabrizio and Helga, together at last, along with Cora, who had danced with Jack at the party hosted by the crew. Even Mr. Andrews is here, along with the many who had perished in the sinking, their dreams destroyed.

Jack waits for her at the clock, and Rose thinks her dreams have come true at last as they embrace for the first time in 84 years.


End file.
